El primer amor
by kagomexsiempre
Summary: Su primer amor fue a los 5 años, pero que pasa cuando pasan 13 años y en la universidad también te lo encuentras? El destino estaba en contra de ella? ¡que importaba! Simplemente era su primer amor. "One Shot  con dos capitulos " ¡Completo!
1. El primer amor

Nunca en toda mi vida he hecho fic así, está basado en una historia real de una de mis mejores amigas de su "primer amor", soy loca.. simplemente eso.. pero es que como dice el Sr. King "_A veces las historias reclaman ser escritas con tal insistencia que acabas escribiéndolas con tal de que se callen_" así que ni modo, se que no será un super best seller, pero es que no me pude resistir de escribir algo cuando escuché la historia de mi amiga.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha solamente le pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, Inuyasha no me pertenece y solamente escribo para proteger la identidad de mi mejor amiga.. n_n

_**El primer amor**_

By: Kame

Basado en una historia de la vida real.

Casi era imposible que alguien pudiera decir que el amor pudiera llegar a tan corta edad, pero por muy imposible que sonara aquella teoría si se creía firmemente en ella, todo era posible.

Kagome tenía a penas 5 años, inclusive estaba en pre-escolar, en un colegio mixto pero de muy buena enseñanza y valores, a tan corta edad todos sus compañeros e incluyéndola también, ya sabían hacer las sumas y restas básicas, empezaban a leer y a escribir, no eran ningunos genios pero todo iba bien con aquel curso, tampoco eran expertos en la vida ya que a penas con 5 años de edad y quizás con 1 de conciencia no habían experimentados mas que dolores como el de perder algún juguete o pelearse por algún crayón, pero aún así los sentimientos estaban a flor de piel.

Era un día en invierno, las lluvias eran torrenciales, todos llegaban siempre con sus capas y tomados de las manos por sus padres, pero no por aquello dejaba de ser peligroso. Aquel día en especial llegaba un niño nuevo, era completamente diferente a los demás, tenía cabello plateado y largo que llegaba un poco debajo de sus hombros, sus ojos eran tan amarillos como el sol, y su mirada.. sobre todo su mirada... era tan penetrante y atemorizante a su vez, ¿Cómo un niño de esa edad podía atraer a los demás por su mirada? Nadie lo entendía, hasta que al día siguiente no era su madre quien lo llevaba sino que era su padre, ¡sus miradas eran iguales! Todos intentaban separarse de aquel peliplata por miedo, inclusive Kagome que era la que siempre empezaba las conversaciones tratando de crear un mejor ambiente entre sus compañeros no hablaba con él, pero era por otros motivos mas que por temor... era algo nuevo que empezaba a experimentar adentro de su ser y que hacia que en su estómago revolotearan 1,000 mariposas tal y como sentía cada vez que iba enfrente de la profesora para algún examen.

_-Vamos Kagome! Despierta...- _

Le gritaba a todo pulmón un niño en su oído, era su primo, Kouga.

_-Kouga...-_ Mencionó entre dientes el nombre de su pequeño primo con obvia molestia en su sentir _-¿Qué quieres?-_

_-¿Contigo? NADA!-_ replicó riéndose a carcajadas, sabía que aquello era un insulto de alguna clase, no tenía idea de que, pero alguna vez se lo había escuchado a sus padres antes de divorciarse. Él era un niño rebelde y a su vez consentido; sus padres recién acababan de separarse luego de varias peleas y reclamos, debido a aquello su padre obtenía su custodia de lunes a jueves y su madre lo tenía de viernes a domingo; por lo que siempre que podía se aprovechaba de ambos para que lo consintieran lo mas que pudieran y así poder lidiar con su culpa de crearle alguna especie de trauma por su divorcio, su resultado... un niño peleonero y caprichoso.

_-Ay Kouga... como me caes mal!-_ Reclamaba la chiquilla con lágrimas en sus ojos como si aquello hubiese sido la ofensa mas grande de todas, algo parecido a empujarla y haberle roto algún hueso.

_-Hoy me iré contigo Kago...-_

_-¿Por qué?-_

_-No tengo idea, creo que papá no podrá venir hoy por mi...- _Al decir aquello sus pequeños ojos azules se entristecieron al punto de querer llorar, en realidad la separación de sus padres a tan corta edad le afectaba como era de suponerse, aunque él nunca lo demostrara. Su prima lo captó de inmediato y a pesar que él la molestaba demasiado, escondiéndole o manchando sus muñecas era su primo y nunca podía decirle que no.

La madre de Kagome apareció al terminar la clase, las lluvias aún continuaban, el suelo se encontraba mojado y muy liso al punto que un mal paso podría ocasionar algún tipo de lesión, sin embargo todos tenían cuidado de colocar bien sus pies, excepto por la pequeña distraída llamada Kagome, quien iba inclusive hasta con su boquita abierta observando la distancia (o el desamor) que había entre el padre del chico peliplata y él, ¡ella le daba mas amor a sus muñecas inanimadas! ¿Cómo era posible que un padre fuese así? Ó quizás se habían confundido y aquel hombre era en realidad su hermano o algún pariente, si.. eso tenia que ser... sin embargo iba tan distraída en sus pensamientos y admirando aquellos ojos dorados que tanto la embalsamaban que no se percató de la cavidad tan peligrosa que pisaba, por lo que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella había dado un espectáculo deslizándose y cayendo de sentón enseñando toda su ropa interior, Kouga al ver aquello no dudó ni un segundo en tirarse una carcajada con lo cual todos sus compañeros voltearon a ver que era aquello que tanto provocaba la risa del pelinegro, provocando una pequeña rueda alrededor de ella.

_-Que calzones mas graciosos! Creo que ya deberías de dejar los angelitos rosa Kago...!- _Gritó de manera burlona señalándola con su dedo _–Y todo por ir viendo al 'blanquito' yo creo que esta no es la mejor manera de decirle que a ti te gusta Kago...- _Al verla todos se echaron a reír al unísono, ¡como odiaba a Kouga con todo su ser! Se echó a llorar, no le quedó mas remedio que eso, sus mejillas estaban rosadas por aquel bochorno experimentado, ser la burla de sus compañeros y especialmente de aquel niño que tanto le llamaba la atención no le agradó en lo absoluto, aquel peliplata se limitó a ver de reojo que era lo que tanto alboroto que causaba en aquel pre-escolar se rió para sus adentros, no podía darse el lujo de darle mas espectáculo a sus compañeros al ver como lo regañaba su padre enfrente de todos.

La madre de Kagome no dijo nada, sus acciones valían más que mil palabras, su seriedad pero ternura en su rostro se acercaron a su pequeña hija cuando se agachó a recogerla y entregarle un pañuelo para sus lágrimas, en ese mismo instante la maestra salía en defensa de la pequeña pelinegra.

_-Kouga! El día de mañana estarás castigado!- _Expresó furiosa para quitarle en ese mismo instante su sonrisa burlona, pero el daño ya estaba hecho ya todos sabían que a Kagome le gustaba aquel peliplata.

Los días subsiguiente fue objeto de bromas por parte de Kouga y algunos amigos mas, a aquellas alturas todos sabían que el 'blanquito' como Kouga le había apodado, se llamaba Sesshoumaru, al conocer su nombre las bromas empeoraban con canciones como 'Kagome y Sesshoumaru sentados en un árbol...' 'Kagome y Sesshoumaru son novios' 'Kagome y Sesshoumaru dándose de besos en un árbol' al niño no le tomaba importancia ya que estaba acostumbrado a tan corta edad a no demostrar sus sentimientos a pesar que a él también gustaba de Kagome, sin embargo a ella la avergonzaba a cada instante escuchar aquellas burlas.

Un día Sesshoumaru quiso compartir una galleta de chocolate pero ella lo rechazó, tenía orgullo aunque no supiera exactamente lo que aquello significaba, él lo entendió a la perfección; todo era una confusión.

Los años pasaron y al finalizar el pre-escolar e ingresar a 1er grado todos se dispersaron y aquello quedó en el olvido excepto en la mente de ellos dos lo cual guardaron como un recuerdo, para ella bochornoso, para él... un lindo recuerdo...

**-Fin-**

¿Comentarios?

Ja! Nunca había hecho algo así... creo que se me pasó la mano.


	2. 14 años despues

Esta continuación de este fic ha sido particularmente difícil, ¿por qué? Porque como lo dije en el primer capítulo, está basado en una historia real la cual he adaptado para el fic (para que sea más gracioso obviamente) pero si me ha costado.. _ ¿ya expuse ese punto verdad?

Bueno, a lo que nos llaman. Les dejo la 2ª parte de este short fic.. (que ya se me convirtió en dos capítulos) y gracias a mi querida hekate (geme de mi vida.. ya te extrañooooo) que me echa tantas porras para seguir adelante.

Respecto a mis otros fics, chicas.. las que me leen.. por favor téngame paciencia, pasé 2 meses sin compu y entretenida en la U, desde hace 1 semana tengo compu nueva así que estoy en el proceso.. Y bueno, sin más… les dejo la 2ª parte… espero se diviertan…y que no me maten.. _

Abril 06,2011

* * *

**Mi primer amor**

**2ª parte**

-Achu-

Se escuchaba por enésima vez el estornudo de Kagome en su pequeña habitación. Su amiga Sango se encontraba con ella intentado cuidarla por el enorme resfriado que había cogido luego de una clase particular de softboll que le daba Naraku, uno de sus maestros quien insistía que ella tenía buenas aptitudes para el deporte, a pesar que la realidad era completamente diferente, por lo que intentaba enseñarle a toda costa alguno con los que sabía que podía seducirla.

-No sé porque te dejaste Kagome!- La regañó por quíntuple ocasión su amiga.

-La verdad... ¡achu! Es que no supe ni que fue lo qué pasó Sango, me acuerdo haber ido a ver a Kouga para la práctica de Futboll y de repente me encontraba con que Naraku me tenía abrazada intentando enseñarme como batear un hit... achu!- Su nariz estaba roja, y como agradecía que no fuese navidad de lo contrario cualquiera (especialmente su primo) la hubiese podido molestar diciendo que era 'Rudolf, el reno de la nariz roja'.

Sango coincidía también con su amiga y compañera de cuarto de la universidad, en realidad Naraku sabía darse de sus mañas para engañar a cualquiera, después de todo ninguna de las mujeres podía negar que era muy guapo, especialmente con su cabellera negra, larga, sedosa y muy bien cuidada, la cual muchas veces la andaba de media cola lo cual, por alguna extraña razón, para las féminas parecía ser muy atractivo.

No pasó mucho tiempo después de la conversación cuando alguien tocó a la puerta entrando de una sola vez sin esperar a que las dueñas le dieran la debida autorización para entrar.

-Ya ves! Esto te pasa por ser una Z.O.R.R.I.T.A!- Entraba Kouga, su primo, a burlarse una vez más de ella.

-Kouga! ¿Qué tu madre nunca te enseñó que debes de tocar y 'esperar' a que te digan que puedas entrar a la habitación de una mujer?- Refunfuñó enojada Sango, quien detestaba la actitud del pelinegro para con Kagome.

-Claro que si Sango... pero para que esperar? De todos modos supe por muy buenas fuentes que mi primita estaba en cama con un fuerte resfriado luego de una... mmm... ¿Cómo podría llamarlo? de una... 'sesión de seducción' con el profe más sexy de toda la facultad- Exclamó 'profe mas sexy' con el mayor tono de burla que pudo, tratando de imitar a cualquier chica a lo que le salía la actuación de un homosexual muy feo.

-Claro que no fue así! Kagome no tenía una 'sesión de seducción' como tú dices, a ella simplemente... bueno... pues.. podría decirse que fue... embaucada...- Trataba de tornar la situación a favor de Kagome pero sabía a la perfección que cualquier excusa que diera, se tornaría en contra de su mejor amiga.

-jajajajaja! No lo dudo ni un segundo que mi prima haya sido tan boba de caer en las garras de ese demonio sinvergüenza!- Se reía a carcajadas logrando su objetivo, burlarse de la situación de su prima –Oye Kagome, y no se te ocurrió alejarte cuando empezaste a sentir que el cielo se caía de a poquito con esa enorme tormenta?- Le preguntó mientras se tiró a la cama a la altura de sus pies, cosa que lograba que Kagome se sentara con dificultad, sabía que si permanecía muy cerca de su primo empezaría por tocarle sus pies para hacerle cosquillas y al final todo acabaría en un forcejeo absurdo en donde él lograría que le dijera 'Si.. soy la tonta Kagome que se deja embaucar por quien sea', así era Kouga, desde pequeños nunca dejaba de molestarla.

-Pues para que lo sepas... ¡achu! Lo hice... pero él no me dejó...- Aceptó lo último casi rechinando sus dientes de la rabia que sentía al solo recordar la situación –Además... qué haces aquí? Si permaneces mucho tiempo conmigo... ¡achu! Te podría contagiar y luego me culparás porque no estarás en los partidos de cierre de la temporada-

-Pues no te preocupes que soy inmune a tus infantiles enfermedades... toma...- Le decía mientras le tiró un sobre en su regazo –Mi madre te lo manda, es un té de hierbas muy especial que te puede curar de ese resfriado, tómalo lo más caliente que puedas y luego toma una siesta, verás cómo te sentirás mejor-

Cambió su tono por uno más serio, Kouga era juguetón, era insoportable con ella, siempre la hacía quedar en ridículo, la molestaba, de pequeños le halaba el cabello, cuando se caía le hacía burla y a veces le escondía su merienda, pero en el fondo la quería, ya que si alguien se acercaba a ella siempre trataba de romperle la cara, si... muy a su modo, Kouga siempre la cuidaba.

Sango no dejó de cambiar su expresión de molestia a una más enternecedora, Kouga había llegado a la habitación de ambas para ver en realidad como se encontraba su prima y trataría de cuidarla a su especial manera. Aun lucía su traje de futbol americano por lo que se veía más guapo y bien formado, especialmente sus glúteos que se veían más grandes y fuertes con aquellos pantalones pegados de mezclilla.

Alguien más tocó a la puerta, solamente que en esta ocasión la persona del otro lado esperó a que le diera la autorización debida para poder entrar. Sango se dirigió a la puerta para poderla abrir y ver quien era, se quedó sin habla al ver que era el mariscal de campo y uno de los chicos más guapos y populares de toda la facultad: Sesshoumaru Taisho.

-Está Kouga aquí?- Preguntó seriamente casi quitándole la respiración a la chica, por lo que no le quedó más remedio que asentir ante la interrogante.

-Qué sucede Sesshoumaru? Me dijeron que la práctica del día de hoy ya había terminado...- Comentó sin cambiar de posición, acostado a los pies de la cama de Kagome apoyado en la pared.

-Así es, pero dentro de media hora tendremos una reunión con todo el equipo para definir las estrategias del siguiente partido- Kagome no dejó de sonrojarse, ya había pasado 1 año desde que todos ingresaban a la Universidad y aun así ella no podía conseguir una conversación decente con el chico que sería su primer amor. Aun recordaba su bochornoso encuentro al estar en el preescolar por lo que aquella situación la perseguía a cada instante impidiendo que pudiese cruzar más de cinco palabras con él.

Kagome estudiaba publicidad, Sango Leyes, mientas que a Sesshoumaru le llamaba la atención la ingeniería cuántica y a Kouga la arquitectura, pero el último nunca dejaba su pasión por los deportes, lo que le conseguía media beca para todos sus estudios universitarios.

-mmm entonces hay tiempo... oye mariscal!- Le llamó la atención nombrándolo de manera más formal tratando de hacerlo entrar ya que se quedaba al borde la puerta –No tengas miedo de entrar, estoy seguro que no es tan contagioso como parece...- El chico era serio y de hecho todos le tenían miedo y respeto. Sesshoumaru le hizo caso entrando poco a poco en la habitación, también llevaba puesto su traje y debajo de su brazo izquierdo su casco de protección.

-¿Cómo te sientes Kagome?- Preguntó distante sin cambiar las facciones de su rostro. Ella estornudó una vez más logrando llenar sus manos de saliva y mocos, ya que no le dio tiempo de tomar la caja de toallas húmedas para taparse.

-Creo que... bastante pegajosa..! jajajaja- Se burló una vez su primo señalándole sus manos al ver como se llenaba con su propio estornudo ¿Por qué demonios le seguían pasando situaciones absurdas y ridículas enfrente de Sesshoumaru? Y ahora con eso, estaba segura que pensaría que era todo un desastre. El se acercó a uno de los escritorios tomando la caja de kleenex para entregárselos a ella.

-Toma...- Se los ofreció, le pareció extraño que no se asqueara con la situación por lo que los tomó sin dejarlo de ver directamente a sus orbes doradas que tanto la hipnotizaban.

-Gra...cias...- Kouga observó desde primera fila lo que pasaba, no dejó de molestarle un poco por lo que decidió salir al encuentro de aquella interacción.

-Ohhh! Veo que ya empiezas a tener fiebre Kagome...- Se levantó de rayo tocándole su frente –mmm.. no.. creo que no tienes fiebre.. entonces tus mejillas sonrosadas es... ¡Kagome!.. no me digas que después de tanto tiempo siempre te sigue gustando Sesshoumaru?- Le preguntó directamente viéndola de cerca, cosa que hizo que ella volteara su rostro completamente rojo.

-YA! La hora de la visita se acabó...- Gritó Sango al salir en caballo blanco para auxiliar a su mejor amiga, tratando de empujar a ambos chicos fuera de la habitación –Y no regresen por lo menos en unos tres días!- Exclamó lo último en voz alta para luego tirarles la puerta en su cara. Kouga sonrió de lado mientras observaba a su compañero que permanecía inmutable ante la situación.

-Sango.. tiene mucha energía...- Aceptó mientras abrazaba a su peliplata amigo –Entonces.. vamos a la reunión jefe!- Le dijo con mucho ánimo mientras se retiraban del cuarto de las chicas.

-Gracias Sango... ¡achu!-

-No te preocupes amiga, para eso estoy.. para cuidarte, pero... ¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntó ignorando por completo su situación.

-No te lo había contado, pero, conocí a Sesshoumaru en el preescolar cuando teníamos unos 4 ó 5 años, ya no recuerdo muy bien... ¡achú!- Aquello simplemente la estaba poniendo desesperada, el estornudar a cada 5 minutos no era algo que le agradara y bueno.. ¡pues a quien le agrada estar enfermo!

-¿En serio? Y... no me digas que desde entonces te gusta...!- Tomó el sobre de té de hierbas que le tiraba Kouga y lo colocaba en una taza con agua hirviendo.

-Así es... podría decir que.. fue amor a primera vista... ¡achu!- Se sentaba de una mejor manera envolviéndose con su sábana para tomar la taza que Sango le entregaba con la medicina 'secreta' que le enviaba su tía –Lastimosamente en esa ocasión tuve un percance con un suelo muy mojado y siempre las burlas de Kouga exponiéndome justo como el día de hoy con él, desde entonces siempre he dicho que lo detesto...-

-Oye, pero no creo que el recuerde eso que pasó cuando tenían 5 años, hasta me parece absurdo que tú lo hagas!-

-Me vas a decir que no recuerdas quien fue tu primer amor y cuando lo fue?- Preguntó con cierta sorpresa como si fuese la peor cosa del mundo, sopló sobre su taza para tratar de enfriar un poco su té para luego empezar a darle pequeños sorbos.

-Claro que recuerdo y se perfectamente quien fue, pero eso no sucedió hasta que tuve 13 años, cuando tenía 5 años estoy segura que no me interesaba otra cosa más que jugar con mis muñecas- Kagome se sonrojó.

-Bueno.. pero es que eso no fue lo único que me sucedió, Sesshoumaru y Kouga han sido amigos desde esa edad, cuando pasamos al colegio continuaron con aquello, a ambos les gustó mucho el deporte desde que recuerdo y si no estaban jugando futbol, jugaban basquet, tenis o lo que fuera, por lo que Sesshoumaru visitaba frecuentemente la casa de Kouga... recuerdo una vez cuando tenía como 12 años me invitaron a jugar basquet con ellos, cuando quise atrapar un pase que me enviaba Kouga retrocedí tanto que caí en los cestos de basura llenándome por completa- Sango no dejó de reírse imaginándose a Kagome con restos de cáscaras de bananos en su cabeza y tocando algún pedazo de carne en descomposición.

-Oye...- Se llevó ambos de su mano a su boca para tratar de taparse y disimular un poco sus carcajadas ¡pero que iba a disimular si las lágrimas empezaban a asomar por sus bellos ojos cafés luego de tanto reírse!

-Hey! Sango.. no te burles...- Suplicó completamente roja luego de estornudar tres veces seguida y casi derramar su te sobre su cama y sobre ella misma.

-Lo siento Kagome...- Se disculpó suspirando mientras llevó su mano derecha a sus ojos para limpiarse las lágrimas –Pero es que... ¿Cómo te pudo pasar eso?-

-Y eso no fue nada... cada vez que me acercaba a él o intentaba hablarle siempre me pasaba algo similar... lo escupía, le tiraba cualquier bebida que anduviese tomando, me caía enfrente de él, en fin.. además recuerdo justo cuando nos graduamos, Kouga me llevó al baile y además también iba Sesshoumaru, justo al salir de mi casa me tropecé con el vestido que era demasiado largo, lo rompí y me quebré una uña la cual no dejó de sangrarme ya que me la levanté por completo-

-Ouch! Eso debe de haber sido doloroso en lugar de embarazoso-

-Ni te lo imaginas! Pero lo embarazoso fue que Sesshoumaru intentó recogerme y al hacerlo lo llené de la sangre que me salía del dedo- Aceptó derrotada recordando todos su bochornos con el peliplata, Sango comenzó a reírse nuevamente.

-Perdona Kagome.. pero es que... es como si tuvieses una nube negra cada vez que te encuentras con él..-

-Así es Sango... mira! Jamás me había pasado que me llenara con mi propio estornudo, pero solamente tuvo que pasar él para que mi mala suerte regresara-

-Ya! Estoy segura que debe de ser nada más una sugestión de tu parte...-

Su amena plática era interrumpida por el celular de Sango que sonaba para indicarle que su próxima clase estaba a punto de empezar. Se despidió de Kagome indicándole que durmiera todo lo que pudiese para que descansara y de esa manera su resfriado fuese pasando poco a poco. Kagome no se hizo de rogar, al parecer aquel té que le enviaba su tía también tenía algún tipo de somnífero por lo que conseguir su sueño no fue nada imposible.

Tres días pasaron para que ella pudiese estar de la mejor manera posible, para su suerte ya era día miércoles, por lo que su semana de estudio se la pasaba en cama tratando de recuperarse. Escuchó una molesta discusión que provenía justo afuera de la puerta de su habitación, podía escucharlos claramente, además quien no lo haría con semejantes gritos que daban ambos.

-NO Y NO! Déjala en paz en esta ocasión Kouga!-

-Vamos Sango... no me quites la diversión que como su primo me corresponde...-

-No tiene nada de divertido el estar torturando a Kagome a cada instante que la ves, Kouga...-

-No la torturo... simplemente le hago la vida más alegre...- Aceptó con un gran sonrisa mientras intentaba abrazarla pero ella se retiraba un tanto molesta.

-Tal vez la vida que alegres sea la tuya no la de ella...-

-Ay Sango.. pareciera que tú nunca has tenido hermanos!- Reclamó en forma de puchero.

-Sabes que tengo uno menor que yo... y me llevo de maravilla con él, siempre trato de protegerlo y cuidarlo, no de hacerle la vida imposible...-

-Esta bien... no le diré nada...- Aceptó decepcionado de su poca resistencia de pelea con ella. Sango abrió la puerta impidiéndole el paso.

-Pero que haces?-

-No diré nada, pero no he dicho que no entraré a verla...-

-Ya te dije que está mejor... así que vete... tienes práctica!-

-No me moveré ni un centímetro de aquí, si deseas que lo haga ya sabes cómo...- El chico quedó callado cuando ella se acercó y lo tomó del rostro para darle un beso salvaje y apasionado, sabía que la única forma que él hiciera lo que ella quería era besarlo de aquella manera. Kouga quedó idiotizado, se retiró poco a poco de aquella habitación.

-Veo que andas mejor que nunca con Kouga, eh?-

-Ni lo menciones...- Retiró su mirada volteando su cabeza al lado contrario, le daba una particular vergüenza hablar de Kouga con ella –Pero apartando eso... cómo te sientes hoy?-

-Mucho mejor, ese té que me envió mi tía es de lo mejor...- Aquella conversación era interrumpida por el sonido de celular anunciando una nueva llamada –Moshi moshi?-

-Kagome, cómo te encuentras? Me comentó Sango que ya estabas mucho mejor...- Ella quedó completamente muda, aún no podía creer que Sesshoumaru le estuviese hablando a su celular, pero...

-Si.. mejor... gracias Sesshoumaru... oye... como conseguiste mi número?-

-Se lo pedí a Sango...- Su amiga sonrió al escuchar el nombre del chico, aquellos no podían ocultar la culpabilidad de sus cargos, además que no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo -...espero no te moleste...- Continuó diciendo.

-No.. para nada.. no te preocupes...-

-Si ya estás mejor, no sé si te gustaría salir de ese encierro este fin de semana, el sábado inauguran un nuevo boliche, sería perfecto para volver a la vida, no crees?- Preguntó firmemente, en sus palabras no había ninguna duda, ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Una cita? ¡Imposible! Sesshoumaru no era así, además en repetidas ocasiones le repetía que lo detestaba y que nunca le había gustado.

-Si, lo he escuchado, nos vemos allí?-

-OK. Te espero a las 7 la noche, cuídate...-

-¿Y?- Preguntó con verdadera emoción en su rostro su amiga quien estaba sentada en su cama enfrente de la de su amiga.

-¿Cuándo te pidió mi número celular Sesshoumaru?- Preguntó algo desconcertada por aquella llamada.

-Hace como una semana creo..-

-Y... ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado?-

-Justo estaba por hacerlo, pero Kouga me distrajo, y ahora Sesshoumaru me preguntó cómo seguías y no sé por qué supuse que tal vez podría llamarte o de hecho que ya lo había hecho, fue por eso que Kouga me siguió y me dijo que quería entrar, pero se lo prohibí para que no hubiese ninguna interrupción-

Kagome no sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquello, ciertamente Sesshoumaru y ella no eran amigos, pero había algo de por medio, quizás... su idea era hablar sobre Kouga, tal vez... estaba desmejorando en su juego, pero... ella no sería la indicada para hablar sobre el asunto, si a eso iban, la mejor posibilidad era hablar con Sango quien tenía OBVIA influencia sobre el chico, quizás a lo que iba era que tenía que llevar a Sango con ella para que escuchara la conversación. Decidió invitar a Sango para aquella ¿cita? No.. para aquel encuentro con el chico, sin embargo Kouga también se enteraba de la salida y no dejaba que ambas fueran solas, lo que resultaba al final una cita doble.

La decepción de Sesshoumaru, al ver a entrar a Kagome con Kouga y Sango detrás de ella era más que obvia, sin embargo Kagome supuso que se encontraría decepcionado por la manera en que ella iba vestida, un jeans gastado, tenis, su cabello suelto, con una sudadera y sin ninguna gota de pintura y ¿para qué demonios iba a arreglarse tanto? Si aquello no era una cita.

La noche transcurrió, para su suerte, sin ningún traspié, excepto justo antes de terminar la velada cuando Kagome se sentía de lo más triunfal por no haberle estropeado que llevaba en una bandeja cuatro vasos con cervezas, para su mala suerte unos niños que andaban jugando sin supervisión alguno se tropezaron con ella logrando tirarla al suelo mientras las cervezas la empapaban por completo.

-Perdone...- Se disculparon aquellos infantes indeseables haciendo una pequeña reverencia, su padre al ver lo que había sucedido corrió para auxiliar a la chica ayudándola a levantarse y tratándole de quitar los vasos desechables de su cabeza.

-Perdone señorita... por favor... déjeme pagarle las cervezas y la tintorería...-

-No se preocupe... no pasa nada...- Trató de sonar lo más serena y calmada que pudo –Sango, dile a Kouga y a Sesshoumaru que tuve que irme que me siento un poco mal, que mañana nos vemos... si?-

-Pero Kagome... no te irás a ir solo por...-

-No te preocupes... estaré bien... nos vemos!- Se despidió de ella casi corriendo, su maldita mala suerte no la abandonaba por lo menos en esta ocasión Sesshoumaru no había alcanzado a verla y según sus intenciones aquello se quedaría así, sin que él supiera lo que sucedía y nuevamente encontrarse en una situación tan bochornosa como esa.

Sango llevó un par de nachos con queso hasta la mesa, la pregunta era obvia, tanto Kouga como Sesshoumaru lo primero que hicieron al ver que llegaba sola preguntaron por Kagome, Sango como buena amiga les dijo exactamente lo que ella le pedía. Sesshoumaru salió en búsqueda de ella, tal vez podría alcanzarla, Kouga intentó hacer lo mismo pero fue detenido por la bella y esbelta pelinegra.

-A donde crees que vas?-

-A buscar a Kagome... ella vino conmigo y no puedo permitir que...-

-Que qué? Que haga su vida? Vamos Kouga, Kagome ya está lo suficientemente grandecita para solucionar sus problemas...-

-Pero no se pude ir sola...-

-Sesshoumaru fue tras de ella...-

-Pero si se van solos...- Ella no dejó que terminara su frase ya que lo aprisionaba con beso con el cual logró que sus pensamientos se esfumaran por completo.

-Déjalos... nosotros tenemos nuestros planes.. sabes cómo me gusta el boliche así que no te distraigas que no quiero excusas del porqué perdiste...-

Sango sabía cómo manejar a la perfección a su amado Kouga, si bien era cierto Kagome no quería que Sesshoumaru la viese en aquellas fachas, pero ella estaba segura que él podría controlar la situación. El peliplata corrió todo lo que pudo tratando de no tropezar con nadie, para su suerte pudo encontrarla en el parqueo.

-Oye Kagome! ¿Qué pasó?- Ella se avergonzó al punto de ponerse roja como un tomate, cerró sus ojos en su último intento infantil que al hacerlo ella pudiese pasar desapercibida –Sango nos dijo que te sentías mal...- Ella volteó y él lo pudo entender, estaba completamente empapada, ¿cómo demonios se metía en situaciones tan irreales?

-Tuve un pequeño accidente con un niño... y... bueno... creo que la velada para mí se terminó, necesito irme a dar un buen baño y a cambiarme-

-Entonces déjame llevarte si?- Se ofreció gentilmente pero a la vez conservando su seriedad.

-No te preocupes, ya me andan llamando un taxi-

-No seas necia, vamos, mi carro está cerca...-

Para ella sería mejor no seguir pensando en aquello, ya el destino se encargaría de jugarle otra mala pasada. El camino fue de lo más silencioso, pero él se comportó como un perfecto caballero. No dudó en invitarla a salir una vez más, sin embargo ella siempre llevaba a Sango y a Kouga, cosa que de una u otra manera frustraba al peliplata.

* * *

Casi 2 semanas transcurrían luego de aquella salida al boliche, para su fortuna no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar en aquel nuevo percance ya que debía de ponerse al día con los trabajos y las clases luego de 1 semana de ausencia.

El equipo de futbol iba ganando y en cada partido siempre se encontraban dos fieles admiradoras que apoyaban desde lo más alto de las graderías. Sango y Kagome no se habían perdido un tan solo juego desde que iniciaba la temporada y es que en realidad a Sango le encantaba ver como su Kouga se peleaba con los demás jugadores alegando alguna falta, lo hacía verse tan varonil. Para Kagome era un emocionante partido de una universidad con otra.

Al final de cada juego, ya fuese que perdieran o ganaran, Kouga y Sesshoumaru siempre iban a encontrarse con ambas chicas, claro, después de su respectivo baño en los vestidores. Sesshoumaru hacía hasta lo imposible porque Kagome olvidase todas las absurdas pasadas con él, pero nunca lo lograba, lo que conseguía era que ella inclusive se pusiese aún más torpe de lo que pensaba.

Aquella noche, luego de un victorioso juego, los 4 fueron a comer pizza, el ambiente era de lo más agradable, ya que se encontraban con muchos amigos y colegas logrando una pequeña fiesta en aquel local. Lastimosamente para Kagome, siempre había alguien que tenía que fumar y llenar de aquel horripilante aroma el lugar, odiaba el cigarro más que nada en el mundo, detestaba como las personas se idiotizaban con el y sobre todo la tristeza le inundaba su corazón al recordar como su madre fallecía tras una agonía de un cáncer pulmonar cuando ella cumplía sus 15 años. Salió de aquel lugar para tomar un poco de aire fresco, nadie se percataba que se retiraba o por lo menos eso era lo que ella quería creer.

-Aun es difícil para ti el estar cerca de alguien que fuma, no es así?-

-Si...- Aceptó ella tratando de secarse un par de lágrimas caprichosas que rodaban sus pómulos –y tú, qué haces aquí afuera Sesshoumaru? No deberías de estar con todos tus amigos celebrando su victoria?-

-Es más cómodo estar aquí contigo- Ella no supo que decir, ambos estaban en el parqueo mientras él se colocaba enfrente de ella recostándose en uno de los vehículos, nunca se había percatado de su verdadera estatura, casi siempre estaban sentados o uno de ellos parado enfrente del otro, pero en esta ocasión se encontraban cara a cara, ella no era tan pequeña, tampoco era alta si medía 1.68 mts, pero él... él era absurdamente alto con sus 1.92 mts de perfección.

Sentía que no tenían nada que decir, se cerró ante la posibilidad de una plática común y corriente y sabía que no podía llevarle una conversación de su carrera ya que estudiaba ingeniería cuántica, mientras que a ella le apasionaba publicidad.

-Eres... bastante.. alto...- ¡Pero qué cosas decía! Era una oración completamente absurda y su mente se lo reprochaba con cada segundo que avanzaba la noche, podía decirle tantas cosas pero ¡no! Simplemente se había fijado en un detalle insignificante. Bajó su cara a la altura de su propio hombro para voltearla y que él no se percatara de lo roja que estaba, hubiese querido dejar que la tierra la tragase sin importar el qué.

-Te pasé desde que teníamos 13 años- Le recordó acercándose a su oído susurrándole suavemente, para luego ser interrumpidos por uno de sus amigos suplicándole que entrara y aunque para Sesshoumaru no era muy de su agrado el dejar sola a Kagome no le quedó más remedio que optar por ello.

Casi todas sus salidas eran igual, Sesshoumaru se esforzaba por estar a solas con ella, pero Kagome no se daba ni por enterada, por lo que la velada una vez terminaba sin ningún resultado alguno.

-Oye Kagome...- Preguntaba su compañera de cuarto mientras se acostaba en su cama haciendo a un lado a su amiga que estaba con un libro de economía.

-Dime Sango...-

-No te has aburrido de estar en el juego del gato y el ratón?- Preguntó de lo más aburrida su amiga.

-A que te refieres?-

-A que en cualquier momento Sesshoumaru se te aburre y se aleja de ti...-

-Ale...jar...se de mí?- Preguntó de manera incrédula –Cómo podría alejarse de mí, si nunca ha estado conmigo? ¡Vamos Sango! No digas incoherencias...-

Sango no dejó de observarla resistiéndose a creer lo que estaba escuchando, Kagome... en realidad no sabía de los sentimientos de Sesshoumaru, ¿en realidad eso era cierto? Era tan obvio que a él le atraía mucho la chica, todos lo comentaban, Sesshoumaru siempre la buscaba, trataba de hablar con ella, hacer bromas, aunque él no era muy dado a ese tipo de cosas, inclusive cuando se enfermaba siempre sonsacaba a Kouga para que lo llevara a verla y así que no pareciera un acoso al llegar solo, ¡cómo era posible que ella no se hubiese dado cuenta de aquello! Era más que obvio.

Prefirió no seguir insistiendo en el tema, conocía lo testaruda que era su amiga y el seguir insistiéndole algo donde ella no veía ninguna intención clara, era una simple pérdida de tiempo.

Kouga, Sesshoumaru y el equipo no dejaban de hablar del último partido de la temporada, con esfuerzo y muchos entrenos lograban llegar a las finales y ese sábado disputarían el torneo universitario, el cual era el primero al que llegaban en la última década. Todos hablaban de aquello, especialmente en la sección de Kagome en donde algunos de sus compañeros a pesar de ser de primer año estaban en el periódico estudiantil y conversaban como podrían realizar los 'reportajes' de tan magnánimo evento.

Al salir del aula, Kagome se encontró que Sesshoumaru la estaba esperando sentado en una banca que daba enfrente de su salón de clases.

-Hola Sesshoumaru!- Lo saludaba alegremente mientras él solo respondía levantando su cabeza, ¡Sango tenía que estar loca! Ningún pretendiente saludaba de aquella manera, era algo completamente absurdo, aunque algo era extraño, el estar esperando a quien fuera a la salida de una clase era algo que _nunca_ hacía.

-Irás mañana al juego?- ¡Claro que estaba loca! Si en realidad la estuviese tratando de 'conquistar' como la acosaba su amiga con constantes pláticas, aquella no era la forma adecuada para preguntarlo, conservando su seriedad y su indiferencia, pero ahora tenía una mejor perspectiva del porqué todos se alejaban de él, en realidad algunas facciones y gestos de su rostro daban un particular miedo, claro, ella no tenía aquel sentimiento, pero si podía entender a los demás.

-Claro, Sango y yo no hemos dejado de ir a ninguno, aunque no entiendo un par de cosas...- Él se levantó de la banca para empezar a caminar hacía la cafetería.

-Cualquier duda que tengas con mucho gusto te ayudaré a solventarla- Ella sonrió justo como se le sonríe a un amigo.

-No entiendo por qué les gustan tanto los golpes, pienso que este es uno de los juegos más rudos que he visto-

-¿Por qué nos gusta tanto? No sé.. quizás..- Le dijo mientras se acercaba a su oído para susurrarle suavemente -estamos buscando a alguien que nos consienta al finalizar cada juego-

Ella se sonrojó, no sabía que pensar, algunas veces él era así con ella, otras distante y serio, ¡demonios! Porque no podía decir de una sola vez las cosas para que ella no tuviese que imaginarse nada. Se acercó a la cafetería para ordenar un sándwich de queso, un barra de granola y un jugo de naranja sin pulpa, Kagome se quedó literalmente con la boca abierta mirándolo fijamente, ¿cómo podía saber lo que ella quería?

-¿Qué?- Preguntó sin inmutarse luego de completar la orden con una soda para él.

-¿Cómo puedes saber exactamente lo que iba a pedir?-

-Aunque no lo creas Kagome...- Se acercó una vez más a su oído tratando de rozar sus labios lo más que pudo con su lóbulo –Te he estado observando demasiado durante todo este tiempo-

Ella retrocedió dos pasos ¡De qué demonios se trataba todo aquello! ¿un acoso? ¡En serio! Tenía que estar loco! Al retroceder no se dio cuenta que alguien iba pasando detrás de ella, claro, es difícil poder ver lo que sucede a su espalda si no es ningún fenómeno con ojos en la nuca. Chocó con uno de los chicos del curso pre universitario tirándole la comida y llenándose la espalda de la soda que llevaba.

-Perdón...- Se disculpó apenadísimo el pobre chico que ahora estaba completamente rojo como un a manzana recién cortada. Sacó su pañuelo de su bolsillo trasero para empezarla a limpiar, pero Sesshoumaru se adelantó con cara de pocos amigos ante aquel insulso que osaba tocar a Kagome, el chico no le quedó más remedio que disculparse una vez mas mientras se alejaba con su grupo de amigos.

Kagome quedó aturdida por aquella acción, aunque en realidad lo que más la tenía con su cabeza en otro mundo era que nuevamente su mala suerte la perseguía ofreciéndole una nueva escena a Sesshoumaru con la cual podría burlarse de ella. Para su sorpresa (y aunque él nunca se había burlado de ella) sintió como colocaba su chamarra la cual estaba claramente identificada como el mariscal de campo del equipo de futbol de la universidad.

-Debes de tener más cuidado Kagome, podrías lastimarte- Ella quedó atónita simplemente asintiendo con su cabeza ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Prácticamente la había arropado con su chamarra, muchas mujeres la devoran de la envidia y otros ni prestaban atención al accidente.

Ambos se sentaron para que ella pudiera ingerir lo que él le compraba, sin embargo el malestar de estar con su ropa sucia y su cabello algo pegajoso por la soda derramada, la obligó a retirarse de la cafetería luego de 5 minutos de estar sentada con Sesshoumaru. Llegó a su habitación y se fue directamente a las regaderas, su decepción era grande y notoria, quizás el destino entre ellos dos estaba truncado de alguna manera y todas aquellas eran señales que el estar juntos sería algo imposible.

* * *

El último juego de temporada de futbol finalmente llegaba, todos estaban particularmente emocionados, de hecho por lo menos el 65% de los estudiantes asistían al partido. Sango y Kagome como siempre se encontraban en las primeras gradas apoyando a sus amigos y equipo, tal y como todo se veía visualizaba ellos eran mejor que el equipo contrario por lo que casi todos contaban con la victoria.

Y el pronóstico de todos se hacía realidad, a pesar del primer down en el cual el equipo contrario anotaba su primer touchdown dejando el marcador en 7-0, sin embargo el equipo de Sesshoumaru y Kouga daba a demostrar quienes eran a partir del 3er down y ganaban el partido 21-7 obteniendo la copa de futbol universitaria del año, reconociendo a Sesshoumaru como mariscal de campo y a Kouga como tacleador del año; por lo que aquella noche tendría doble motivo para poder celebrar además de llevarse la copa universitaria.

La celebración estaba a cargo de la Junta de la Universidad ofreciendo una fiesta en el salón de actos públicos, el cual era lo suficientemente grande para acaparar a 700 personas. Kagome estaba cansada justo como todos, ya que esa había sido la última semana de clases, pero no podía dejar de compartir y celebrar con sus amigos. Salió a la solitaria cafetería que estaba cerrada debido a las altas horas nocturnas, no había ni una sola gota de aire en el ambiente, pero aún así no era una noche tan calurosa como se auguraba que sería.

-Ten cuidado Kagome, el sereno de la noche podría hacer que te resfríes- La sorprendió una voz varonil muy conocida.

-Gracias Sesshoumaru, pero estoy bien...- Dijo sonriente tratando de disimular el susto que le daba –Por cierto, felicidades... jugaste muy bien...-

-Fue trabajo en equipo, de lo contrario hubiese sido imposible la victoria...- Aseguró tratando de darle crédito a sus compañeros.

Los grillos y las cigarras hablaban por ambos luego del incómodo silencio que se producía, ¿Por qué desde un tiempo atrás ella se ponía tan nerviosa con él? Quizás era su mismo subconsciente el que le indicaba que si no hacía nada, nada embarazoso le podía pasar.

-Eres más difícil de lo que pensé Kagome...- Aseguró mientras se sentaba en una banca viéndola directamente a sus ojos chocolates.

-¿Difícil?- Preguntó desconcertada.

-Si... difícil, nunca antes me había costado llegar a una mujer como me ha pasado contigo- Ella seguía sin habla con sus ojos parecidos a un par de platos, ¿A qué se refería con eso? –Me he pasado todo el año siguiéndote y siempre te me escapas...-

-Si...guién...dome?-

-No lo has notado?- Preguntó incrédulo, ¡Y como demonios quería que lo notara si nunca le había dicho nada! Es decir, siempre que alguien anda tratando de buscar alguna relación sentimental siempre hay un tipo de contacto, como decirle que le gusta o darle algún indicio de lo que siente por ella, no supo que decir, simplemente estaba atónita, no era posible que ella había estado enamorada de él durante tanto tiempo y él sintiendo.. bueno.. tal vez no amor, pero si le gustaba, ¿eso era lo que le quería decir? ¿Qué le gustaba? –Eso es una de las cosas que me gusta tanto de ti... tu inocencia...- Sonrió con malicia mientras le tocaba su nariz con la punta de su dedo, pero a ella aquello no le sonaba para nada ningún tipo de halago.

-Cómo quieres que sepa algo si no me lo dicen... simplemente no soy adivina Sesshoumaru-

-Te lo hice ver de diferentes maneras...-

-Cuándo?-

-Te iba a visitar cuando estabas enferma...-

-Eso lo hacen casi todos mis amigos y no por eso significa que sienten algo por mi-

-Te invitaba a salir...-

-Pero siempre estábamos con Sango y Kouga-

-Porque tú los llevabas, yo nunca los invité -

-Nunca me dijiste lo contrario...-

-Siempre te llegaba a invitar a tus clases para que fueras a los partidos-

-Kouga siempre lo hacía con todos sus amigos para que hubiera mas barra en las gradas-

-No soy Kouga...-

-Eso es mas que obvio! Lo que no fue obvio y de hecho no lo es en estos momentos son tus intenciones-

-Cómo quieres que te lo diga?- Expresó seriamente mientras se levantó y la miró fijamente a sus ojos bajando su cabeza para encontrarse a su altura, ella se empezaba a impacientar, la respuesta era más que ¡obvia! ¿Cómo decir algo? Pues... ¡Diciéndolo!-

-Pues como lo haría la gente normal...- Replico casi entre dientes volteando su mirada a su lado izquierda, pero Sesshoumaru la tomó de su barbilla para evitar el escape de la mirada.

-Me gustas Kagome...- Dijo sin más lo que provocó que toda la frustración de Kagome simplemente se esfumara.

Al ver como se quedaba completamente muda no dudó en acercase mas a aquellos labios que se moría desde hacía tiempo atrás por probar. El lipstick con sabor a fresa era ahora una trampa de doble filo ya que el buen gusto de aquellos labios era algo que Sesshoumaru no quería dejar, no por el momento o mientras que el oxigeno fuera demasiado necesario para ambos, por lo pronto soportaría estar sin aire, ya que los labios de Kagome le brindaban toda la seguridad y la dulzura que necesitaba en aquellos momentos y como era de suponer fue ella la que terminaba aquel de pasión desmesurada, ya que el llamarlo un simple beso hubiese sido un grave error.

-¿Qué... fue...?- Él no la dejó terminar ya que al momento de empezar a hablar la tomó entre sus fuertes brazos no dejándola ni siquiera pensar en lo ocurrido.

-Eres demasiado testaruda y te metes en tu propio mundo no dejando ver lo que los demás sienten respecto a ti, no dejas que nadie se acerque por miedo a que te lastimen, pero sabes? No todos los que nos acercamos vamos con ese fin, al contrario... yo... si deseo hacerte feliz...- Ella no sabía que decir, ¿cómo él la podía conocer tan bien? No dejó de reclamarse mentalmente por haber sido tan 'testaruda' como él le decía y como en repetidas ocasiones le reclamaba su mejor amiga –Lamentablemente creo que el destino se ha empeñado con nosotros...-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Dentro de un mes tengo que irme a Estados Unidos, me han aceptado en una universidad de Houston para hacer un diplomado, es una oportunidad que no puedo rechazar-

-Y de hecho, si en mis manos estuviera, no permitiría que lo hicieras... ¿piensas... regresar?-

-Si me das esperanzas... podría pensarlo...-

Ella sonrió y al mismo tiempo sus mejillas se tornaron de un color carmesí intenso, era más que obvio que lo esperaría, lo había hecho durante toda su vida, un par de meses no sería gran diferencia.

Esa noche su felicidad era completa como nunca antes la había experimentado, trató de no pensar que en unos pocos días se tendrían que separar, de una u otra manera, harían lo posible porque su amor saliera adelante no importando los obstáculos que tuvieran, al contrario todas esas barreras harían que su amor y su cariño creciera mucho más con el pasar del tiempo.

**-Fin-**


End file.
